


Пошел вон с моей дачи!

by Ieris_Aizer



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: AU, Gen, Humor, OOC, derision
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ieris_Aizer/pseuds/Ieris_Aizer
Summary: Небольшой рассказ о том, как Галену Эрсо удалось отмазаться от Орсона, чтобы тот не забрал его достраивать Звезду Смерти.





	Пошел вон с моей дачи!

Проект «Звезда Смерти» находился на финальной стадии, однако объявить его полностью завершенным мешал целый ряд причин. То грузовые корабли, доставлявшие стройматериалы и технику, подвергались нападению пиратов или что хуже повстанцев, или детали оказывались бракованными и нуждались в срочной замене, то рабочей силы не хватало и приходилось искать больше рабов. Помимо этого, деньги, выделенные на строительство очередного сектора станции, куда-то пропадали, а точнее были разворованы, то кайбер-кристаллов для суперлазера оказывалось недостаточно, а теперь еще возникла угроза утечки данных, которые могли сыграть на руку Альянсу. Сопротивление пока хоть и не решалось вступить в открытую масштабную битву с Империей, но действовало исподтишка и доставляло маленькие, но существенные неприятности, которые растянули стройку всея Далекой-Далекой Галактики аж на девятнадцать стандартных лет.

  
Орсон Кренник уже который день ломал голову над решением всех этих проблем, но никакие идеи не желали приходить на ум, зато забот было выше крыши. Сроки поджимают, Император теряет терпение, Дарт Вейдер подозрительно часто наводит справки и лезет в голову, когда Орсон прибывал к нему на аудиенции в его личную крепость, гранд-мофф Таркин не перестает подзуживать и только сильнее сбивает с толку. Директор Кренник знал, что тот так и ждет момента, чтобы командовать боевой станцией, как только она будет введена в эксплуатацию, и старался делать все, чтобы этого не произошло, ведь именно Орсон руководит строительством Звезды Смерти.

  
Но что делать, если объект еще далек от готовности, а улучшить систему работы суперлазера надо было срочно? Конечно же, привлечь к работе талантливых инженеров. На этот счет у Орсона возникла одна мысль. Гален Эрсо! Его давний приятель, с которым он дружил с юности и прошел через множество перипетий. С виду нелюдимый и немного даже грустный, но на самом деле очень добрый и трудолюбивый, Гален был настоящим мастером своей работы – его разработки по выработке энергии из кайбер-кристаллов заинтересовали директора и он в свое время предоставил ему все условия, чтобы усовершенствовать этот новый способ. Очень жаль, что он несколько лет назад покинул проект и уехал куда-то вместе с супругой Лирой и маленькой дочерью Джин. Кренник улыбнулся – он разыщет Галена и уговорит его вернуться!

  
Его поиски заняли какое-то время, но труды Орсона и его людей не оказались безрезультатными. Как только стало известно местонахождение Эрсо, а именно – планета Ла’Му, директор приказал подготовить его шаттл к взлету. Уже находясь в пути, мужчина думал как уговорить приятеля снова участвовать в работе, ведь Гален был тем еще упрямцем. Но Орсон не унывал и был уверен, что его поездка увенчается успехом.

 

*   *   *

 

Маленькая Джин Эрсо со всех ног вбежала в дом. Ее забавные косички растрепались, а милое круглое личико блестело от пота. Девочка учащенно дышала из-за быстрого бега.

\- Папа! Папа, он летит сюда! Он скоро придет! – затараторила она.

\- Я знаю, Звёздочка, – немного обеспокоенно проговорил Гален и обнял дочку, чтобы успокоить.

\- Что мы будем делать? – стала расспрашивать Джин.

\- Да, Гален, что? – вмешалась Лира Эрсо. – Я сейчас же свяжусь с Со Геррерой, он поможет нам.

\- Нет! Не нужно! – быстро ответил мужчина. – У меня есть идея!

\- Что ты задумал? – насторожилась его жена.

\- Джин, детка, – обратился тот к дочке, – Сбегай-ка на задний двор и принеси мне ту длинную веревку с жестяными банками. Бегом!

Та послушно кивнула и побежала выполнять просьбу отца.

\- Гален, зачем? – не понимала Лира.

\- Где ведро с отходами? – перебил ее супруг. – Ты вынесла его?

\- Нет, – та отрицательно помотала головой.

\- Замечательно! – он унесся за нужным предметом, потом поставил его у входа, где уже ждала Джин с веревкой, к которой были прикручены разного размера банки, забрал ее и начал вешать на себя как новогоднюю гирлянду. Жена и дочь уставились на главу семейства в недоумении. Но это было не все. Эрсо по пути в дом непонятно зачем измазал лицо в земле и воткнул в завязанные на затылке волосы пушистые травинки и выглядел как какой-то абориген с захолустной планеты Неизведанных регионов, только для полноты образа не хватало деревянного копья с каменным наконечником.

\- Гален! – вскричала Лира. – Что за маскарад?! Зачем?! Кренник с минуты на минуту прибудет сюда с взводом своих штурмовиков и убьет нас, а ты вместо того, чтобы собирать вещи и бежать, дурачишься!

\- Папа, ты очень сильно гремишь, когда ходишь. Ты такой смешной, – захихикала Джин. Он улыбнулся.

\- Вот что, вы спрячьтесь в том самом бункере, – стал наставлять своих родных Гален. – Мало ли что. А я постараюсь убедить Кренника, что сошел с ума и меня не стоить возвращать на службу. Ну же, идите!

\- О, Сила, я об этом пожалею. Но я все равно взяла с собой комлинк, чтобы позвонить Со Геррере на всякий случай, – заворчала Лира и взяла дочку за руку. – Пойдем, Джин.

Когда они, сливаясь цветом одежды со скалами и землей, что делало их незамеченными издалека, убежали, Гален, недолго думая, схватил еще и грабли и вприпрыжку пошел с ведром в руке навстречу когда-то его лучшему другу. Выглядел бывший имперский инженер очень комично и даже немного пугающе, а банки, свисавшие с веревки, намотанной на его тело, громко бренчали при каждом движении. Будь рядом какие-то птицы, то они стремглав улетели бы от такого живого пугала. Вот только как отреагирует Орсон Кренник предстоит узнать очень скоро.

Адмирал величественно вышагивал сначала по влажной от недавнего дождя земле, а потом шуршал подошвами сапог в высокой траве. Его белоснежный плащ трепетал от сильного ветра. По сторонам от своего командира шли штурмовики в черной броне. Вот Орсон и Гален остановились в паре метров друг от друга.

\- Гален, ты ли это? – Кренник с удивлением воззрился на приятеля. – Как-то странно ты выглядишь.

\- Здравствуй, Орсон, – ухмыльнулся тот, слегка раскачивая в руке полное до краев ведро, полужидкое содержимое которого не очень-то приятно пахло.

\- И чем ты тут занимаешься? – Орсон насмешливо оглядел участок Галена. – Неужели земледелием? С твоими-то талантами?

\- А что в этом плохого? Сидишь себе, в земле копаешься, воздухом дышишь, солнышко светит, птички поют, – Гален говорил так, будто созерцание красот природы гораздо важнее службы на благо Империи.

Кренник сверил его недоумевающим взглядом. Как-то Эрсо переменился за несколько лет, что они не виделись, и сейчас вел себя очень странно. Однако, адмирал проделал такой утомительный путь не для того, чтобы предаваться тягостным мыслям и тратить время зря.

\- Зачем пожаловал? – не очень приветливо спросил хозяин фермы.

\- Работа заглохла, хочу, чтобы ты вернулся, – деловитым тоном начал директор передовых оружейных исследований.

\- Я не вернусь, Кренник, – Гален помотал головой.

\- Мы были так близки к величию! Оставалось совсем чуть-чуть, – адмирал вскинул руку в черной перчатке, – Чтобы установить мир и порядок в Галактике!

\- Ты путаешь мир с террором, – Эрсо немного помрачнел.

\- Ну, с чего-то же надо начинать, – Орсон вскинул брови.

\- Нет, я не вернусь. Ты зря прилетел, – стал отнекиваться Гален и качнул ведро так, что часть зловонной жидкости выплеснулась чуть ли не на начищенные до блеска сапоги директора Кренника. – Не видишь, у меня работы полно? Столько сорняков надо выдернуть, а я еще даже не обедал!

\- Поаккуратнее! – крикнул тот, когда увидел, что его обувь чуть не испачкали.

\- Я сказал тебе – не вернусь! И вообще, отзови своих солдат, они на свежевыполотых грядках стоят! Все посевы мне затопчут своими сапожищами! – в голосе Галена зазвучали сердитые нотки, а тон стал похож на командный. Еще мгновение и он лично побьет их граблями и испачкает броню. – Ну-ка пошли вон с моего огорода! Кыш!

Те стояли безмолвными черными статуями, в любой момент готовые взять разбушевавшегося Эрсо на прицел. Удивительно, что их командир еще не отдал такой приказ.

\- Обыскать дом! Найти его жену и ребенка и привести ко мне живыми! – приказал Кренник, и солдаты разбрелись по участку.

\- Орсон, не вынуждай меня! – мужчина начинал сердиться и приподнял испачканные в земле грабли, словно хотел отоварить ими директора по лбу. – Лучше уйди. Я тоже могу дать сдачи. Тебе не придает крутизны взвод штурмовиков, белый плащ и бластер на поясе.

\- Гален, в чем дело? – притворно удивился тот. – Ты часом не сошел с ума? Зачем ты вымазался в грязи и траву в волосы засунул?

\- Оставь меня в покое! – гаркнул он и сделал шаг вперед, при этом банки опять громко брякнули.

\- Спокойно, спокойно! – Орсон отошел назад и поднял руки в примирительном жесте. – Я пришел с миром.

\- Что-то не похоже, – бывший инженер изогнул бровь. – Твои штурмовики скорее все мои запасы сейчас съедят, чем найдут Лиру и Джин. Мы не поедем с тобой и не будем заложниками.

\- Ну какие заложники, Гален? – терпение адмирала начинало иссякать. Он не любил тратить время на пустые уговоры, но дурачество приятеля надеялся перебороть своими доводами. – Вы будете жить с удобствами, как герои Империи, а ты сможешь продолжить свои исследования. Империи нужны такие талантливые люди как ты.

\- Да что ты заладил опять одно и то же?! – взъелся Эрсо. – Сказал же, не поеду! Мне грядки полоть нравится, а не в лаборатории душной сидеть! И единение с природой благотворно влияет на работу мозга, между прочим.

\- Гален, ты никудышный лжец и отговорки у тебя как у пятилетнего ребенка, – Кренник укоризненно покачал головой. – Этот твой маскарад только отнимает мое время. Собирай-ка вещи, приводи жену и дочь и мы улетаем.

\- Да ты, я смотрю, никак не уймешься! – вскричал Гален, отбросил грабли, взял ведро двумя руками и от души окатил белую форму директора зловонными помоями.

С минуту Орсон стоял с распростертыми руками и круглыми глазами смотрел, как по ткани мундира и плаща расползается грязная жидкость, смешанная с какими-то очистками явно от овощей и частичками бытового мусора. Запах стоял такой, будто табун бант решил одновременно справить нужду в одном месте.

\- Ситхи тебя подери, Эрсо! – заорал он, наконец, придя в себя. – Посмотри, что ты наделал!

\- Пошел вон с моей дачи! – не унимался разозленный хозяин и даже стал швырять в не менее рассерженного адмирала комки влажной земли, бегая вокруг него и сажая на белоснежном плаще темные пятна. – А то еще одно ведро вылью! И прихвостней своих забери и чтобы духу вашего тут не было через пять минут!

Для пущего устрашения Гален начал подпрыгивать и размахивать граблями, вырывая при этом травинки, которые улетали в стороны. Кренник, мягко говоря, не ожидал таких фортелей от приятеля и в недоумении смотрел на него, но чтобы тот не отоварил его не менее опасным орудием труда, отошел подальше. Штурмовики вернулись ни с чем, о чем тут же сообщили.

\- Вы точно хорошо искали?! – опять разорался Кренник. – Ну-ка проверьте еще раз!

\- Так, господа, вы начинаете мне надоедать, – Эрсо стал надвигаться на Орсона. – Я сказал – вон!

\- Гален, подумай хорошенько… – начал было директор.

\- Вон! – крикнул тот и бросил пустое увесистое ведро прямо в оппонента, которое чуть не сбило его с ног, но заставило пошатнуться.

\- Подготовьте шаттл к взлету, – приказал Орсон после небольшой паузы и стал стремительно удаляться от участка. – Мы улетаем. И мою запасную форму достаньте! Какая мерзость! Фу! Эту гадость теперь вовек не отстирать!

Гален с довольной ухмылкой смотрел как адмирал в попорченной форме в ужасе семенит к челноку, а за ним бегут штурмовики Смерти. Он был уверен, что после сегодняшней свистопляски Кренник больше не приедет и не будет занудствовать об Империи. Когда шаттл взмыл в небо, расправив длинные крылья, он, подобрав инвентарь, побрел в дом.

А позже вечером за ужином вся семья Эрсо с громким смехом обсуждала это событие. Оказывается, Лира и Джин не прятались в бункере, а наблюдали за этим спектаклем, сидя в траве.

\- Как ты его уделал, папа! Он так испугался! – хохотала Джин, едва не опрокинув свою чашку.

\- Это ты помогла мне, Звёздочка, – он потрепал макушку дочки и стал гримасничать и жестикулировать. – Я стал о-о-очень страшным и злой Кренник убежал!

\- Гален, он может опять приехать и на этот раз нам не поздоровится, – Лира, как всегда, была слишком осторожна.

\- Не волнуйся, дорогая, не приедет, – мужчина погладил жену по руке. – Я уверен, что после хорошей выволочки от начальства ему будет не до визитов ко мне. Пусть других дураков для своих проектов ищет. Я на него больше батрачить не стану.

\- Хорошо бы, если так, – проговорила она, но потом улыбнулась. – А все-таки ты убедительно сыграл сумасшедшего. Даже я немного испугалась. Может, тебе надо в актеры?

\- Нет уж! – отшутился Эрсо. – Лучше грядки полоть.

\- И свежим воздухом дышать, а то голова работать не будет, – вставила слово девочка, цитируя отца.

\- Джин! – одернула ее мать.

\- Все верно говорит, – подытожил глава семейства.


End file.
